Un corazón roto puede causar muchos problemas
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Gerde, encerrada en la torre de Kazlunn no puede evitar recordar la lucha con Aile, su antigua maestra y no soporta los recuerdos, aquellos en los que sólo era una aprendiza. Leve femslash/yuri/relacción lésbica entre Aile y Gerde.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen a Laura Gallego y la idea de un romance entre Gerde y Aile me la dio mi amiga Hitsuki, el resto es mío, sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A:** Mi amiga Hitsu me retó a escribir este honesto y la verdad es que me costó bastante y cometí varios errores. Lo encontré hace poco y lo he arreglado un poco, espero que os guste.

* * *

El primero de los soles hacía su aparición en el amanecer de otro prebélico día idhunita y un hada abrió los ojos en su casa vegetal. Bostezó e hizo un mohín cuando retazos del sueño vinieron a su mente.

Empezaba otro día recordando los viejos tiempos. Desde luego, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

El hada de piel aceitunada, profundos ojos negros y largos cabellos verde primavera se apresuró a vestirse, debía regresar a la Torre de Kazlunn antes de que su señor la echara en falta. Fue una suerte que pensara eso, ya que nada más aparecer en la torre sintió su llamada.

Abrió con magia el portal de comunicación y se materializó de inmediato la imagen de Ashran el nigromante. Alto e imponente, de cabellos plateados pero nada más plateado e imponente que sus ojos, analizando desde kilómetros de distancia a Gerde, esta no puedo evitar estremecerse ante la fuerza de aquella mirada.

—Buenos días mi señor.— saludó inclinando la cabeza.

— Vaya Gerde, no tienes buena cara hoy— esbozó una sonrisa extraña, que advertía peligro con cada brillo—, ¿no echarás de menos el bosque?

—Lo sabe... — Susurró la feérica sorprendida.

—Por supuesto que lo sé Gerde, ¿me subestimas acaso? Pero dime, ¿no te gusta la torre que te he dado? ¿Es posible que te parezca... poco para ti?

—No mi señor, os lo agradezco. Pero... echo de menos los bosques, como feérica nece...

—Sé perfectamente lo que necesitan los feéricos —la corté—. Al igual que sé que me estás mintiendo.

Gerde esbozó una mueca y tras ella sus facciones se transformaron para dar paso al arrepentimiento, el arrepentimiento que esconde el medo a una represalia.

—Lo siento mi señor...

—No quiero que vuelvas a abandonar la torre. Pronto tendrás órdenes que cumplir. Y más te vale que para la próxima vez que me comunique contigo hayas olvidado la lucha con esa feérica.

La imagen del nigromante desapareció y Gerde apretó los puños con rabia, provocando un estallido de magia que destrozó un armario cercano. Ashran leía con claridad sus pensamientos y había vuelto a ver que estaba obsesionada con Aile.

Desde aquel fatídico encuentro en las praderas Sur- Ikaili en el que Aile Alhenai descargó sobre ella toda la rabia y odio por haber traicionado a los feéricos, había perdido la lucha y el control de los bárbaros no había podido descansar. Todas las noches soñaba con aquel encuentro, con los negros ojos de Aile matándola con la mirada, con el contraste entre el odio de su tono y el _niña _ que utilizaba cariñosamente cuando Gerde aún era una aprendiza.

Y para colmo debía estar todo el día allí encerrada. Sin poder salir de una torre, tan parecida a aquella en la que había pasado tantos momentos con su maestra, la antigua señora de la Torre de Derbhad.

Ni siquiera podía contar con Kirtash para que la distrajera la mente en una noche de pasión y sexo sin compromiso de las que tanto deseaba para quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza. El príncipe del imperio shek estaba demasiado ocupado jugando al escondite con el maldito unicornio que intentaba matarlo.

Al pensar en el unicornio, la mente de la hechicera se llenó una vez más de imágenes de su maestra: Tras los cristales de su mansión en La Tierra, entrecerrando los ojos para proteger al unicornio...

La estructura de las torres de hechicería idhunitas era exactamente igual, y no ayudaba a intentar que los recuerdos del hada se marcharan de su mente. Decidió dejar de luchar contra ellos y permitir que la invadieran por unos minutos.

En ese aula Aile la había enseñado a congelar el agua, en esa otra fue donde la consoló cuando un hechizo de fuego la hizo entrar en pánico...

—Aquí, en esta terraza, fue donde tuvimos aquella charla...

Una joven –Gerde, ataviada con la túnica de aprendiza estaba sentada en la terraza de la torre de Derbhad, contemplando el último atardecer del día con gesto pensativo.

—Gerde, estás muy mustia últimamente —Aile, vestida con la túnica de maga la rodeó con un brazo— ,¿te ocurre algo?

—No lo sé maestra... Estoy muy confusa —Gerde alzó la mirada hacia su maestra y suspiró—. Wina sabe bien que no sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa.

— Ay niña —la dijo cariñosamente—, tú lo que tienes es el primer amor. ¿Quién es cariño?

—Aile —susurró Gerde.

—Dime.

—Aile, eres tú.

_La aludida acarició la mejilla de la joven hada y la recogió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja._

—_Pero... Eso no es correcto, ¿verdad?— Preguntó Gerde._

—_Niña, se nota que no eres celeste._

—_Pero tú eres mi maestra, eso está mal..._

_Aile sujetó el rostros de Gerde y se acercó._

—_Gerde, eso es amor y nada, nada que sea amor puede calificarse como _malo_. ¿Aclara esto un poco tus dudas?_

—_Más bien las elimina —Susurró la alumna, nerviosa mientras su corazón se aceleraba y latía alocadamente._

—_Me alegro niña. —dijo Aile, se giró y comenzó a andar hacia el interior de la torre._

–_¿Aile? —la aludida volvió la cabeza— Te amo._

Aile había jugado con Gerde, juraba esta. Sólo eso explicaba cómo después de haber compartido tantos recuerdos se fuera y dejara a la joven feérica herida de amor y abandonada. De tantos hermosos momentos que habían pasado juntas, Gerde recordaba con mayor claridad aquel que más había deseado olvidar, el momento en el que su maestra se fue.

Gerde se hallaba en la torre de Kazluun acompañando a su maestra en una reunión con el resto de directores de las torres, y aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a su nuevo hogar cuando todo sucedió.

_Aún faltaban meses para la noche de fin de año, nadie podía explicarse cómo las tres lunas se alzaban llenas en el firmamento, y mucho menos, cómo también las acompañaban los tres soles, entrelazándose en un hexágono perfecto de luz y color._

_La belleza de esta conjunción astral quedó ahogada por el miedo cuando centenares de esas mitológicas criaturas, los sheks, invadieron el cielo idhunita._

_Chillando y siseando de odio, acudieron al encuentro de los dragones._

_El cielo se tiñó de rojo, había fuego por todas partes._

_Gerde chilló de terror y se escondió en un rincón de la habitación alejando de la ventana pero sin poder apartar los ojos de ella y del macabro espectáculo que se representaba en el firmamento._

_Los dragonea caían uno tras otro, muertos, sin explicación ninguna. Los sheks más jóvenes bajaban a tierra con ellos, los envolvían con sus anillos y desgarraban con sus afilados colmillos. Se afanaban en asesinar cadáveres._

_La feérica ni pudo moverse en todo el día, hasta que un súbito silencio se hizo en la torre. Gerde alzó la cabeza, alarmada, la torre había sido un hervidero de gente y gritos hasta ese mismo momento. Se levantó, con los músculos agarrotados y fue en busca de Aile._

_La encontró en una sala no muy utilizada, rodeada de un grupo de hechiceros de la torre. Se asomó con cuidado y vio a Aile cargada con una mochila, como si fuera a marcharse._

_Rodeándola en un círculo, los magos tomados de las manos murmuraban un conjuro que Gerde desconocía._

—_¿Te vas? —no pudo evitar susurrar la joven._

_Aile alzó la mirada y vio a su aprendiza._

—_He de irme niña, tengo algo importante que hacer. —dijo con el semblante totalmente serio._

—_Pero, ¿y la torre?¿Qué va a pasar? —gritó Gerde. ¿Aile se iba? ¡Era la directora de la torre de Derbhad! ¿Qué iba a pasar con la torre? ¿Y con ella?_

—_La torre estará bien, es más importante aquello que he de hacer lejos de aquí._

_La imagen de la hechicera comenzó a desvanecerse y Gerde reconoció el hechizo de teletransporte que llevaría a su maestra a otro mundo. El mismo que la dejaba a ella aquí, sola._

_La última visión que tuvo Aile de su pupila fue la mirada de odio, sus ojos brillando con el fuego que tanto temía._

_En ese momento Aile supo, sin ningún resquicio de duda, que Gerde haría todo lo posible por vengar aquella traición. Haría cualquier cosa por vengar su corazón roto._

En la mente la llegó un aviso telepático de Ashran.

Kirtash estaba en camino.

Gerde sonrió y se apresuró a peinar su largo cabello. No sabía que se acercaba el hombre que acabaría con todo su sufrimiento por amor... y con su vida.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado? ¿no? Contádmelo en un review


End file.
